marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
William Connors (Earth-616)
The Lizard Billy's father used the Lizard Formula to regrow his harm much to the joy of his family. The process had a side effect it turned him into a monstrous "Lizard". Billy was saved by Spider-Man when the Lizard attacked and tried to eat him. Return of the Lizard Billy father become the Lizard again The Lizard went to Dr. Connor’s lab to find a formula to transform reptiles to his personal army. Since his reptilian brain can’t understand Doc Connors notes, he wrecks the lab waking Mrs. Connors and Billy up and goes to find Dr. Connor himself, not knowing they are one and the same. Spidey found him and returned him to normal. Maggia Later, Billy was kidnapped by the Maggia, along with his mother, to compel his father to decipher the Lifeline Tablet's secret code. After being moved into the Galby Building, they both were rescued by Spider-Man . He and his mother were brought to a safe place by Spider-Man, who vowed to find Lizard and change him back to human form. Stegronn Stegron returned and kidnapped Billy and then leaves instructions for Curt to follow else he will kill Billy. While at the Connors home, Curt talks his wife out of calling the police, and realizes that he's turning into the Lizard once more, and fights off the change. However his will was not strong enough and he became the Lizard again. Spidey went to Doc Connors for help with Stegron only to find he has become the Lizard once more. The Lizard escapes and hunted down Stegron who had reanimated a group of Dinosaurs. The two battled while Spidey incapacitated the Lizard with a chemically treated webbing which restores the Lizard back to his human form. Now cured Doc Connors reverse the effects of the device returning the dinosaurs to bone. Human Torch Having heard of the Human Torch's inclusion in the battle, the anguished youth raced through the streets until he found Spider-Man carrying an unconscious Lizard. As soon as the reptilian creature broke free, he threatened the boy until Spider-Man dehydrated him and he became human again, reuniting with his child and his wife. Lizard, Jr. The Lizard resurfaced to face Spider-Man with the aid of a pint-sized "twin" of himself, who was revealed to be none other than his son, Billy. Curt had injected Billy with the Lizard formula while under the influence of a mysterious meteorite that caused savage behavior in those within range of its radiation. Both the Lizard and "Lizard Junior" were eventually captured and transformed back to humans. Cancer Billy was diagnosed with having cancer. Death He was later eaten by his father. Return Billy alongside his mother were somehow brought back to life when the mysterious red-suited man approached Lizard and asked for his services. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Conventional automobiles. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Conners Family Category:Cancer (disease) Category:Killed by Lizard Category:Curt Connors Experiment Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Lizard Formula Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Legally Deceased